


The time of my life

by LoenaAdams



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Coming Out, Coming of Age, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Romance, kinda slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoenaAdams/pseuds/LoenaAdams
Summary: Sobbe fic based on the movie 'Dirty Dancing'Robbe felt his cheeks flushed hot, and his stomach was heavy. His heart was pounding in my throat, threatening to break out. Sander's eyes wandered around the crowd. Robbe's eyes stayed locked on him. How many love songs had he heard that said, 'he takes my breath away? Lines like that never made sense until now. Robbe's body numbed as he approached and he became painfully conscious of his awkward movements that were his attempt to dance.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo a new fic finally! I hope you enjoy it❤

The sky blazes blue, and the sun is a celebration of yellow, free and bright. The trees rise to the occasion, donning their best verdant hues, and everywhere are the flowers, the scattered rainbow that they are.

It was the long-awaited summer of 1963. The summer when everybody called him 'baby' for whatever reason, it never occurred to him to mind. Baby was a good name, Robbe thought. It was ironic- it didn’t have to mean that he was a child -though it had originally been used to remind Robbe that he was still quite young. It was the summer before Kenney was murdered and before the Beatles were even a thing. The summer where his father was still his biggest hero and, and when Robbe was sure he was going to change the world for the better. 

Fresh air flowed into the car bringing the freshness of the country air. It annoyed the hell out of his sister who was trying to fix her hair. 

Robbe didn't mind it. In fact, he loved it. It reminded him of freedom.   
He wasn't that excited about this vacation. Of course, he looked forward to spending some time away from his homeplace, where it sometimes felt as if he was suffocating, but he wanted to go somewhere else. 

He wanted to go to Asia to help people out, to stop that bloody war himself. 

But for now, he was stuck with his family going to Kellerman's. Kellerman's was a luxurious vacation park in Virginia. They had been invited by the owner who had been 'saved' by Robbe's dad. 

The ride was long but manageable. Though the nearer they got the park, boredom set in, and the conversation faded. Robbe had returned to his book about underdeveloped countries. He tried to ignore his sister monologue about finding a boy this summer. It was literally the only thing she had on her mind. But then, that was Lisa, optimistic, shallow and not too bright. Her heart was in the right place though. 

'Hey everybody, this is your cousin Brucie! How is everyone doing? Are Our summer romance all in full bloom? Is everybody in love yet? Cousins, I have this great to set the mood-'

Robbe closed his book while fixing his bookmark. He couldn't concentrate when the radio was blasting so loud. 

He sighed loudly while shifting uncomfortably. He couldn't wait to get out of the car and stretch his legs again. 

Soon they passed the sign of Kellerman's and Robbe caught signs of the beautiful resort.   
His father pulled up to the curb to park. His sister was the first one to climb out of the car and in less than five seconds, probably a new world record, managed to say something self-absorbed. She pulled off her sunglasses. 

'Oh my god' she gasped while eyeing a boy carrying a dozen boxes of shoes. 'Mama, I told you I should have brought those coral shoes' she moaned. 'You said I was taking too much.'

'Well, sweetie your brought 10 pairs already' shushed his mother.   
'But they match my dress so well, this a tragedy ' she whined. 

'Come on girl, this isn't a tragedy' Robbe's father interjected. 'A tragedy is three men trapped in a mine or police violence.'

'Monks burning themselves in protest' Robbe suggested while stretching his legs.   
'But out, baby' his sister spat. 

'Docter Ijzermans, it is so good to see you again!'

A short man approached followed by a boy around Robbe's age as soon as they stepped out of the car. Robbe took his time to look around. It was honestly a beautiful place. There was this huge villa which reminded him of an old castle. There were people everywhere, laughing about something, sunbathing, overall just enjoying themselves. The sunset threatened to dip behind the horizon, firstly cascading a prim bombardment of colours that were flung over the sky with terrible alacrity.

'There is horseshoe throwing on the Zuiderweider, swimming lessons for the children, still life painting by the lake, volleyball, cricket and sex for the adults!' A man with a megaphone laughed rather extravagant at his own joke. 

Robbe couldn't help, but to roll his eyes, people were so mature.

'How is it going, Max? How is your blood pressure?'

The man who apparently was called Max shook the hand of Robbe's dad firmly.   
'All good, all good. I am so glad you finally came to visit my mountain. Jens, can you grab their bags?'

The two men fell into a long and boring conversation about health and nice weather while Robbe tried to ignore his sister who was moaning about that she forgot some pair of shoes.

'Excuse me' the boy that had been standing next to Max tried to open the trunk of Robbe's dad's car. 

'Oh sorry,' Robbe apologized before moving out of the way. The tall boy was struggling with the amount of bags his sister had taken with her. 

'Shall I help you?'

'You looking for a job or something?' The boy gave him a wink before giving Robbe a handshake. 'I am Jens.' 

'I am baby, nice to meet you.' 

Jens raised his eyebrow but didn't make a comment about Robbe's nickname. 

Suddenly Robbe was dragged away and Max was shaking his hand. 'I want you to know that without your father, I wouldn't be here anymore. He is a hero.' 

Robbe tried to pull his hand back. 'He is, isn't he?' His father gave him an approving nod.   
He could hear his sister sigh behind him 'suck up.' 

'There is a dance class in a few minutes. The teacher is amazing! She used to dance with Rockettes. You two kids should go!'

Robbe tried to protest against it. Dancing wasn't his thing for sure but his father spoke for him. 

'Excellent idea, Max. Robbe, you will look out for your sister?'   
\--  
Awkward was a perfect way to describe how Robbe was feeling right now.   
Squished together with a bunch of old people who managed to step on his foot at least once a minute. 

Not that Robbe was much better. 'One, two, three, four, stamp on the floor and stamp some more! One, two, three, four, listen to the music!' One, two, three four and shake it!'

The teacher was indeed amazing. She had beautiful long blond hair and an amazing figure. She moved effortlessly around the dance floor, encouraging people of all ages to shake their asses off. 

Her enthusiasm was unprecedented. She laughed genuinely at the old guys that grabbed her a little too firmly. 

'Gentleman follow me! Ladies in the inner circle! Come on ladies, shake it a bit more, god gave you blessings!'

Robbe started to wonder how on earth he ended up in this situation. He saw everyone around him having, forgetting about any sort of shame. He wishes he could relate. It was all happening so fast. He couldn't keep up at all. 

'Okay, ladies when I say stop you will find a stand across the man of your dreams! Stop!'   
Robbe stood right in front of an old lady that didn't have many teeth left nevertheless she gave him a big smile. 'Guess it is my lucky day.' 

How on earth did he end up here? 

* * *

'Mom, dad I am going to the main building!' 

They hadn't even been here for six hours and Robbe was already bored out of his mind. The dinner was good, but that was about it. All the kids around his age where either workers or spoiled as hell. On top of that was his sister who was constantly moaning about clothes and other bullshit. 

He walked down the path for a good ten minutes before he realised he had gone the wrong way. He rolled his eyes at himself before heading back. 

Robbe walked around the lake for a bit. As nightfall the blue haze of day lifted to reveal the stars. Even though the park was boring as hell, it was quite beautiful just a bit too quiet.   
He made his way to the main building, hoping there would be some people over there. 

'Okay listen up people. There are two kinds of staff. You guys are students from Yale and Havard. I have selected you myself. Why did I do that? Because of the families to come here' 

It took Robbe a while before he recognised the voice. It was Max, the owner.   
He walked over to the room he had dined an hour ago. All the butlers were standing in a circle around Max. 

'So it is important you guys behave yourself and entertain the daughters. All the daughters, even the dogs' Max emphasized when the guys started to chuckle.   
'Take them to see the stars, court them! Do whatever as long as you make them feel special! Understood?' 

'Understood, sir' a guy with bleached blond hair came out of nowhere. A leather jacket hanging casually around his shoulder, cigarette in his mouth. The man was quite tall, taller than Robbe. 

A shiver went down Robbe's spine at the sight of this man. 

'Hold up a second. There is also the amusement staff' Max continued. There was a mocking tone in his voice. Robbe was surprised to hear how the great boss was talking to his staff. 

'They have their own rules. You guys teach the daughters the samba, mambo or whatever those chicks want to learn, but that is it. That is where it ends. You guys are behaving yourselves, no flirting, no wandering hands, nothing. Understood?' 

The guy with the leather jacket just shrugged. 

'You know what that means right, Sander? Keeping your hands off?'   
One of the butlers mocked. 

'I would shut up if I were you Viktor.'   
The guy named Viktor let out a short laugh. 'Or what?'

'Why don't you just serve your pickles and leave the real work up to me, college boy?'   
Sander knocked over the table Viktor had just cleaned while heading out 'oops.' 

* * *

  
'There you are doctor Ijzermans! Is everything to your liking? Viktor come here! Viktor studies medicine at Harvard, mister Ijzermans. Viktor, these people are my special guests. They can get whatever they want.' 

Viktor gives them a servile smile while winking at Robbe's sister who starts to blush. 

Robbe felt a feeling of disgust in his stomach. He and his sister weren't the best of friends but that doesn't mean he wouldn't look out for her. He made a mental note to warn his sister about the butlers. 

'Have I introduced you to my granddaughter yet? This is Kato she goes to the best hotel school in the entire United States.' Kellerman shoved a girl to the front whose smile was so fake that it reminded Robbe of the plastic that was gathering in the ocean. 

'How nice! Baby is also going to college next year' Robbe's mum chattered excitedly.   
Kato was a girl around Robbe's age with short blond hair.   
'Nice to meet you.' Her gaze lingered at Robbe who suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable _'baby_ '. He didn't like the way she said it. 

Robbe knew he wasn't that interested in girls, but this girl was something else. He hated the way Kato was clinging on to him. His dad thought it was a good idea that he and Kato would go to the dancefloor together because that is what young people did. 'That is how I met your mother.' Robbe decided to ignore the way his dad winked after that. 

So now he was stuck with the girl. Slow dancing to some song without any rhyme. Or maybe it was Kato who didn't have any rhyme. 

'Do you like my perfume? My Papa gave it to me.' 

'Yeah, it is very nice.'

'It is from Paris.' 

Robbe nodded slightly. He couldn't care less if he tried.   
'It is really expensive, you know.'   
A waste of money for sure if you asked him. It was way too strong. Robbe felt as if his nose had been pushed in a flower. 

Kato continued to saunter further while Robbe tried to ignore the way she was moving closer to him.

The young man Robbe saw earlier that evening was standing in the middle of the dancefloor. His beauty took all the air away from the room. You just had to look at him or his equally beautiful dance partner. 

Robbe couldn't look away, even if he tried.   
In this light, the man looked even more beautiful than before. His skin was tanned which made his hair stood out even more. 

It was the way the man was moving as if gravity didn't exist. 

His movements where-   
Robbe felt words short to describe it. He wished he remembered the name of the man.

The man was accompanied by the blond dance teacher. The two moved around the dance floor as if they owned. No one could look away. Goosebumps appeared all over his body while a blush emerged on his cheeks. 

'What a show-offs' Kato's voice brought him back. 'They always do this. No dares to take a dance class anymore.' 

'They are really good' was the only thing Robbe managed to bring out. 

'That is true' Kato admitted. 'Otherwise, my grandfather would never hire them.' 

The music changed and the man and girl started a different kind of dance, faster and slightly upbeat. A lot more moving hips a lot more intimate. It felt weird watching them but Robbe couldn't stop staring. 

'Are they together?' 

'They had a thing when they were younger I believe.' 

Robbe nodded slowly, still unable to look away. It was difficult to guess the age of the man. Judging by the way he was built, Robbe would guess around 26, but his face was younger. 

'Well anyway, shall I give you a tour around the park?'   
'Euh-'  
Before Robbe could say anything Kato had already grabbed his hand. 'Since you don't seem to enjoy dancing with me' she raised her eyebrow, waiting for him to disagree but Robbe was still staring at the man with the bleached blond hair. 

'Baby? Are you even listing?' Robbe tore his gaze away from the couple and took a deep breath.   
'Sorry, let's go.'   
He let himself be dragged out of the crowded room into the fresh air. 

'Tomorrow you have to take dance classes with me. I am sure you will love it.' 

Robbe thought he would never meet anyone who talked more than his sister, but Kato came awfully close. The girl didn't let go of him the entire night. She dragged him around and showed him a lot of things he didn't care about. 

He finally got away from here with a lame excuse of a headache. Robbe didn't feel like going back to the cabin already. His parents would ask a lot of questions which he didn't feel like answering so he wandered around for a bit. 

'What are you doing here?'

'Huh?' Robbe quickly turned around.   
'Can't you read or something?' Jens nodded towards a sign that said 'staff only'. 

'I was just-'

'Trying to get away from Kato? I saw you two earlier, looked cosy.'

Jens gave him a wink while balancing to big watermelons in his arms. 'Let me help you with that.' Robbe decided to ignore the comment about Kato and reached to grab one of the melons. 

'I am sorry, baby but there is no way.'

Robbe raised his eyebrow. 'I can carry a watermelon, you know.'

'Your parents are going to kill' Jens warned him before handing him a watermelon. 'But it is your choice.'

Jens continued his way down the path towards a cabin with loud music. 

As soon as they entered the cabin, Robbe's mouth felt wide open. He wasn't a prude or anything, but this was something else.   
In the room, people were dancing, but not just dancing. No-one could see the dance floor even though the people were dancing close.   
People dancing to the club music. The music was slow and had something erotic about it.   
The dancers moved slowly through the fog like impossible silhouettes, tumbling more like fall leaves than human forms. If the dance floor could speak it would be a tale of enlivened souls. Boys and girls -and a cluster of androgynous-looking people Robbe didn’t want to assume any labels for- with their skin slicked in sweat and their hands everywhere. 

The smell of sweat combined with alcohol filled his nostrils. Robbe had never felt so out of place yet so at home. He settled himself in the corner of the room, trying to take it all in. 

'I know, right?' Jens gave him a clap on his shoulders and put the watermelon down on the table.   
'Anything to drink, baby?' 

Robbe could only nod still processing what was happening in front of him.   
'So what is the deal with Kellerman Junior? Did she try to kiss you?' Jens asked while handing him a strong-smelling drink, but Robbe wasn't paying attention anymore. 

The beautiful man had just entered the room and demanded once again the attention of everyone in the room. The man grabbed a bottle from the table and downed in one go. Spilling half of the drink on his exposed chest causing Robbe to swallow loudly. He suddenly felt the urge to pass out. 

Whatever the man was doing in the main building, it was nothing compared to this. His big hands were leading the blond teacher around the floor while his hips did things Robbe had never seen before. 

'Who is he?' Robbe managed to bring out. 

'Who? That guy? Sander Driessen the legend himself.'

Sander, Robbe repeated the name softly. The name fitted him. 

Sander enjoyed putting on a show that was for sure. The way he spun around his partner, positioned her poses that weren't that appropriate, but no blinked an eye. It was normal. This wasn't a place to judge people and strangely enough, Robbe felt at ease because of that. 

When he looked at Robbe it was as if every ounce of breath was taken from his lungs floating into the air like midnight smoke.   
Staring isn't quite the word for what Sander was doing, though he'd fit the dictionary definition to a tee. His eyes rest, not unblinking but slowed; yet the effect is soft and inviting instead of harsh. Perhaps it is his lips that give away his displease, not quite smiling but tilting as if they mean to. It took Robbe a few seconds to realise that the man was coming over to him. 

Robbe felt his cheeks flushed hot, and his stomach was heavy. His heart was pounding in my throat, threatening to break out. Sander's eyes wandered around the crowd. Robbe's eyes stayed locked on him. How many love songs had he heard that said, 'he takes my breath away? Lines like that never made sense until now. Robbe's body numbed as he approached and he became painfully conscious of his awkward movements that were his attempt to dance. 

Sander had all the height of a man but none of the bulk. There were muscles under his shirt, but not the bulky kind men can get from years of weight lifting. From behind he could be anywhere in his late teens to early thirties, but when he turned that face was all boy. He was lit up with that grin boys wear when they have something mischievous planned. His white hair flopped over his eyes in the way no office worker could get away with and on his wrist were bracelets in woven leather. 

'What is he doing here?'   
The voice boomed across the crowded room and Robbe just knew he could listen to it all day. It was a voice to sink in as it wraps you up. Yet, vibrating with power and command. It was a voice with authority as a kindly laugh shook the ground like a storm.

'He came with me' Jens replied unbothered while opening a new bottle of liquor. 

'I carried a watermelon' stammered Robbe while a blush appeared on his cheeks for some stupid reason. He got a soft chuckle and rolling eyes as a response before Sander turned around and made his way back to the dance floor. 

Carried a watermelon? Why on earth would he say that? Sander probably thinks he is an idiot and Robbe can't blame him. Not knowing what to do he decided to try his drink. It tasted exactly as it smelled, bitter. He let his eyes wander again back to the dance floor. 

Sander had found his partner again and they were once again stirring up the dance floor. It made Robbe feel things he couldn't explain so he decided to down the bottle with instant regret. The drink burned in his throat which made him cough. 

Jens just handed him another bottle without even looking at him. 

Suddenly Sander was standing in front of him again. He had eyes that spoke of all things newborn in the spring, of a soul that remained ever-young.  
He simply took Robbe's hand and slowly pulled towards the dance floor. 

Robbe felt the panic begin like a cluster of spark plugs in his abdomen. Tension grew in his face and limbs and he suddenly didn't know how to move anymore. His heart began the race and his brain shut down while Sander stood in front of him.   
The man pushed his shoulders down 'just copy me.'

Just copy me? Did that guy know that he moved like a fucking butterfly or something? Effortless and light as some sort of dance god? Robbe felt trapt on the dance floor with people closing in on him. Sander came closer which made his heart flutter. 

'Look at my eyes' Sander whispered but Robbe could hear him perfectly clear since he was so close, maybe a bit too close. He could see spots of gold dancing in his irises and grew to swallow the green. As Robbe stared he could feel himself become hypnotized by the intense gaze of the other man. 

'That is better' Sander smiled while he ruffled his bleached hair lazily, the white tips haphazardly pushed so they intertwined into beautiful chaos. They moved closer again. Robbe could feel Sander's body against his own and just like that his focus was scattered, so filled with nervous anticipation he was so excited, even giddy. 

'Even better' Sander whispered while placing his hand on Robbe's lower back, pulling him closer. Robbe didn't have to think about his movements anymore. He just followed Sanders. 

The music was like a drug that brought him higher, higher until his mind buzzes with pure joy. The night is so young, his limbs had so much energy that it felt like he could dance for millennia and then some more.

Until Sander let go of him.   
'You have to move like this' the man took a step back and showed him a swift movement of his hips. 'Just keeping looking at me.' 

Robbe felt like he wasn't on earth anymore. This wasn't happening. Everything felt so unreal.   
'You have to bend your knees a little, that makes it easier.' 

Sander placed both his hand on Robbe's waist. Robbe didn't care about awkwardness anymore, not when Sander was standing in front of him. He let himself be led. 

Suddenly Sander spun him around so that his back was pressed against the chest of the other man.   
'Lower' Sander whispered while gently pushing Robbe's hips down. His hands still holding on firmly.   
'That is it, just like that.' A delicious shiver ran down Robbe's spine, like a bolt of electricity. 

Robbe turned around again only to look in the green eyes again. The pupils of the man constricted and widened to the extent that white sclerae surrounded the golden irises. 

Robbe used to find sweating so gross. It was the dark stain under the pits of old men while they played boules in the sun hot enough to drop a cow. To a teenager that's right up there with pus and puke. But this was different. His hair was slightly saturated and the salty drops ran into his mouth. It's a kiss of life. It made him feel alive. 

He wrapped his arms around Sander's neck and he couldn't stop smiling. 

At just like that the song was finished and Sander was gone.

It took Robbe a few seconds to realise that he didn't have a partner anymore. He was still on cloud nine. 

He looked around the crowd for a bleached blond, but he didn't see him anymore and he was left with a weird feeling of emptiness. 


	2. Chapter two

Robbe sat on the edge of the pier, his back to the hot noon sun rays and feet dangling into the warmed summer waters. He kicked lazily at the swelling waves until they fell below his toes again while toying with the idea of swimming. It would be something to do, a break from the sweltering heat. His head felt hot, the heat sinking into his brown hair as efficiently as tarmac. He slid to his side and dangled his arm down to catch the briny water with his fingertips. The wood of the pier was uncomfortably warm. This far out the waves had no white crest, no foam spray, instead, they rolled in lazy arcs like the back of a giant cobra. He dived right in. The sultry air was immediately replaced with the cool water of the ocean. Soon his lungs clamoured for air and swam back to the top. 

Robbe was bored. There were lots of activities to do at the vacation park, but he didn't feel like trying on wigs or whatever his sister and mother were doing.   
His dad had invited him to join him and some other old men to play cards but he rejected that. His mother told him with a suggestive tone that Kato would be at the main building, entertaining kids and she could use some help. So that was a reason why he was so far away from the main building as possible. 

He sighed loudly before climbing onto the pier again. Usually, Robbe found it quite easy to entertain himself. A bit of football, reading a book, but now he couldn't concentrate. He knew what he wanted to do and just didn't know how to achieve it. He could still feel Sander's big hand on his hip, gentle but firm. 

You could see him from afar. His bleached hair stood out in a crowd. A shiver ran down his spine. He quickly put on his shirt again before heading back to the little beach. 

Sander was busy chatting to some older women. Robbe was debating whether he should go over but before he could make a decision he got called by his sister who was wearing a dark wig which made her look ten years older. 

'What do you think?' 

She was looking into a mirror, making silly faces she probably thought were attractive. 

'I think you look stunning' the blond dance teacher walked by and helped to adjust the wig.   
Robbe believed she was called Britt, but he wasn't sure. 

'Do you like to try one as well?'   
She gave him a wink and a kind smile. 

'He is a boy' his sister stated. 'And boys can't wear wigs?' Britt asked while searching through the impressive collection. 'Personally, I think he would like great in one.' 

Robbe's sister opened her mouth but she was interrupted.   
'You know what I always say? Don't ask what can your waiter do for you, but what can you do for your waiter.'

Viktor wrapped his arms playfully around Robbe's sister who let out a yelp 'Viktor!'  
'With the number of tips I am getting, I can afford to buy an Alfa at the end of the summer'

His sister starts playing with her fake hair. 'That is my favourite car.' Her voice suddenly sounded high and girly. 

Robbe suppresses the urge to make a gagging sound, partly because a certain young man has entered the scene. His big boots made a rhythmical noise against the causeway, solid and regular like a soldier which was odd. Last night the boy had moved so lightly and soft on the dance floor. 

'Ladies, you look lovely.' 

Robbe didn't want to stare but his eyes kept flicking to the man.   
Sander looked different in daylight. His hair was done very nicely, he had some form of oil mixed in to give a short but noticeable wavy form to the bleached strands. He was wearing sunglasses so you couldn't see his green eyes. 

A hard poke startled him. 'Can you listen to me for one second?' his sister hissed. Robbe nodded distractedly, still looking at Sander.   
'You need to cover for me tonight. Can you tell mum and dad that I have a headache?'

He didn't really listen to what his sister was saying. Sander was drinking water while talking to Britt.   
'Where are you going?'   
'To the golf course,' his sister replied before standing up and throwing in the wig on the ground. 'You have a nice view from the first tee.'   
Robbe was still staring at Sander in the hope the man would look back.

Sander kissed Britt on her cheek before walking away. Robbe bit his lip. He didn't really know what to do with the feelings in his chest. Sander had a weird effect on him. 

'Do you want to try one on?' Britt was standing in front of him again. 'Don't listen to your sister as if wigs are only for women' the girl snorted while picking the wig up from the ground. 

Robbe shook his head 'but thanks anyway.' He watched as Britt organised the wigs by colour. He wanted to know more about Sander but he didn't know how to ask. 

'So you were really a Rockettes? I am not surprised. You are an amazing dancer.'

'Well, my mother kicked me out when I was sixteen. I have been dancing ever since never wanted to do something else anyway.' The girl doesn't really look him into the eyes. 

'I envy you' Robbe stated and he meant it. She looked so free when she was dancing, flying around the dance floor. It made him long for something he couldn't explain. 

Britt snorted while packing the wigs and left, leaving Robbe speechless. 

* * *

  
In the evening, Robbe watched Sander dancing with an older woman from afar (so different than how he had danced with Robbe the night before it was almost funny). It looked like Sander was being a true gentleman in his white suit which made Robbe smile for some odd reason. 

Maybe it was the idea that Sander could do both.

Suddenly Kato appeared as his elbow, insisting that Robbe takes her for a quick walk down to the lake. Robbe kept his head turned away from Kato, who was trailing her fingers through the long hair at the back of his neck. 

'I like the way your hair is shining in the moonlight tonight,' she whispered, and Robbe choked back a laugh, trying to decide whether the line was cringy enough to warrant the bile rising in his throat or if it was just the nearness of Kato and her heavy perfume. 

'I’m quite hungry,' Robbe lied, 'I might head back”

Kato grabbed his elbow and didn't let him finish, 'come with me.' 

She dragged him to the walk-in fridge in the main kitchens. 'I think my parents are looking for me' Robbe lied again. He became aware of the fact that he and Kato were alone in a dark room and that was something he needed to avoid at all cost. 

'Relax Baby, they know you are with me so they are the happiest parents here. I have to say I am quite a catch, without bragging of course.' 

'I am sure you are' Robbe managed to bring out while trying to step back to create some distance between them. Kato was far too close for his liking. 'Last summer I stole the boyfriend off the swimming guard and his ex asked him: 'what does she have that I don't?' Kato paused 'two hotels.' 

Robbe nodded, this was so painfully awkward.   
Kato opened the fridge and began reading off the different snack options. Robbe tuned her out, focusing instead on a small sniffling noise from the corner. He gazed carefully through the rolling frame, and saw Britt, sitting on the floor with puffy red eyes, red chiffon dress wrapped up around her legs. Her body was shaking violently on the ground. 

'Listen, Kato, it sounds like the band is slowing down- let’s go get one last dance while we can,' Robbe suggested, wrapping his arm around Kato's waist and guiding the surprised girl out of the kitchen, making sure she didn’t see Britt in the corner. 

'If you insist, Baby,' Kato smiled while brushing her blond hair out of her face. 

They managed to get there just before the end of the last song, and Robbe saw Jens on the other side of the room. He managed to lose Kato with the excuse that he had to use the toilet. 

'Britt is in the kitchen- it looked like she was panicking- I wasn’t sure- but I don’t know her so I thought-'

'I’ll get Sander,' Jens replied, pulling Robbe along behind him as he zigzagged through the crowd. They rushed to the kitchen, Sander barely sparing Robbe a backwards glance, which sort of hurt, but Robbe was too busy worrying about Britt to mind much. He didn't like seeing her cry. Her comment about her mother was still fresh in his memory. 

'She wouldn’t do anything stupid, right?' Jens asked as they hurried over the grass.   
Sander just groaned.   
'What’s wrong- what happened to her?' Robbe asked, unable to keep his mouth shut.   
'She’s knocked up, Baby,' Jens responded quickly.   
'Oh Jesus,' Robbe cussed, jogging to catch up and shooting a look over at Sander, 'What’s he going to do about it?'   
Sander suddenly stopped and turned around, eyes flaming, 'Oh, so it’s mine, right? You immediately assume it’s mine.'  
'No- I- I’m sorry,' Robbe muttered and locked his mouth shut. 

They burst through the door and Sander dropped to his knees beside Britt, pulling her into a hug, murmuring in a low, soothing voice. Robbe turned away to give them some space, but fear clenched in his chest. 

Britt wouldn’t be able to hide the baby forever, and he doubted that either she or Sander could afford to take time off work. And as for an abortion… Robbe wasn’t sure how much that would cost, but it wouldn’t be cheap, and Britt would still need to take a break after surgery- nevermind finding someone to perform such a surgery. He clenched his fists, steeling himself as Sander pulled off his constricting suit jacket and lifted Britt up off the floor easily, guiding them out of the door. Robbe picked up the jacket and followed. They ended up in what Robbe assumed was the staff room since there were other dancers as well. He had seen them yesterday performing. 

'I know a doctor who’s travelling through this week- he can help' Jens suggested while passing a bottle of liquor around.   
'I’ll help you pay-' A girl with a short black bob took place next to Britt on the couch, hugging her.   
'Forget it, Noor, I’ve already said I'm not taking any of your salaries to pay for this, especially not when you are injured yourself.' 

'I’m going to beat the shit out of Viktor,' Noor growled.   
Robbe snarled unintentionally, 'Can I get in there, too?' He asked when the others all looked at him.   
'There is a line of people waiting to deck that guy. Doesn’t mean he’ll pay up,' Jens sighed.   
'Well if you just tell him-' Robbe began.   
Britt laughed derisively, 'he knows.'  
'What if I-'

“Go back to the playground, Baby,' Britt replied in a heavy breath, 'I’m not some sort of charity case.'  
Robbe looked up at Sander for support, but the other man didn't even look at him so slowly he backed out of the room. 

* * *

  
'So you are going to tell me what is wrong or what is right' was the only thing Viktor said when Robbe confronted him the next morning. 'You can't just leave her!' Robbe whispered. There were other waiters around them and he didn't want to spill Britt's secret. 

'I refuse to waste all my money on some chick that sleeps with everybody. Some people count and others don't. I have a nice book about that.' A cocky smile appears on Viktor's face. 'You like to read right, baby?'

Robbe shook his head. He couldn't believe this guy.   
'You make me sick. Stay away from my sister and my family because I will get you fired.' Viktor just shrugged in response and continued to set the table. 

It had been a long time since Robbe had been so pissed off. If there was one thing Robbe couldn't stand, it was dishonesty and not taking responsibility. He couldn't believe people actually were this way. How could that guy do that?   
It was so unfair Robbe felt like he could cry. 

So he does what he always does when he doesn't know what to do, he goes to his dad. 

His father was out on the golf court with a couple of other middle-aged men and his mother. Robbe always failed to understand what the excitement was about golf. He founded it incredibly boring. There was no real activity, nothing compared to dancing. Robbe took a deep breath and shook his head. He had to quit acting like some sort of idiot. He had danced once in his life and that was under the guidance of a very special dancer. 

'I don't get it, what am I doing wrong?' his mother groaned.

'You're not aiming well, honey' his dad replied while shooting his own shot. 'Hey, how are you doing?' he greeted Robbe. 

'Dad, someone is in trouble.' 

'Your mother is indeed in trouble. Now you are over correcting, darling!' 

'You have always told me to help people in trouble. Can you lend me 250 dollars?'   
Now he had his dad full attention. '250 dollars? That is a lot of money. What do you need all that for?' his dad asked while raising his eyebrow in his infamous frown. 'Are you in trouble, baby?' 

Robbe shook his head. 'No, it is not me-'  
'Your sister?' his dad interrupted him.   
'No, she is fine. Will you lend me the money?'

'I can't tell you. I am really sorry, but I can't tell you' and he was really sorry. He always told his dad everything. 

'You know you can trust me, right?'   
Robbe nodded 'I know, dad. But I still can't tell you.' 

'It isn't illegal right?'   
Robbe flinched but held his dad's gaze. 'No, of course not.' 

Abortion was still illegal, but not in every country. Besides, it was the best option for everyone. The child wouldn't grow up without a dad and Britt could continue dancing. Robbe didn't like lying to his dad, but he knew he had to. His dad would never agree if he knew what the money was for. His dad was quite conservative. 

'I am sorry, that was a stupid thing to ask. I will give it to you before dinner.' His dad gave him a friendly push while Robbe smiled a bit awkwardly. 

* * *

  
When Robbe heard the music it was like liquid adrenaline being injected right into his bloodstream - not so strong as to freak him out, but just enough to make him tingle and start to move his body. 

The dance floor was packed with dancers just like the other night. Robbe quickly scanned the floor to see if the person was there who he wanted to see and of course he was on the other side of the room

Sander didn't dance to show off, to make the girls watch - but they did. Anyone that could move like their limbs were half liquid in perfect rhythm and still look strong was interesting, to say the least. 

Robbe took a deep breath before making his way to the crowd. It was as if the people wore even fewer clothes then the first night. Almost none of the guys were wearing a shirt which gave him a weird feeling in his stomach. 

He gave Britt a soft pat on her shoulder. 'I have money!' Robbe couldn't help, but to feel proud of himself when he handed her the cash. He helped someone in trouble.   
'What- did Viktor-'  
He shook his head, remembering his frankly disturbing conversation with Viktor before breakfast that morning. 

'No you were right about him, but you said you needed it,' Robbe told Britt now.   
'So you ran to daddy,' Sander said, words dripping from his mouth poisonously while taking a sip of his bottle. 

Britt bit her lip before handing him the money back. 'Thanks, Baby but I can't take it.'  
This surprised Sander. He tore his mocking gaze away from Robbe. 'What is the matter with you? What do you mean you can't take it?' 

'Jens only get me an appointment on Thursday, but we have to dance in Sheldrake then and you know what happens if we cancel.'

'What happens if you cancel?' Robbe couldn't help but ask. 

'We will lose our salary and the job next year' Sander let a stream of curse words Robbe only ever read in some forbidden strip books. 

'Can't someone fill in for you or something?' Robbe tried again. 

'No, mister fix it' Sander sighed. “Noor usually would but she’s injured right now, and Jana has to work all day, so she can’t learn the routines, so does Zoë, I can’t lift Moyo, and besides, everyone’s working. We all work, Baby.' Sander mocked his nickname once again, but Robbe didn't have the time to feel offended. 

'Well, there is gotta be someone?' 

Sander chuckled 'you want to do it? Wanna quit joking around on the playground? Robbe rolls his eyes. Couldn't this guy see he was trying? 

'That is not a bad idea' Britt suddenly said. 'They said they are okay with you partnering with a guy?' 

'It was a joke, Britt.' 

'Come on Sander, he got some moves. I saw you two the other night!'   
  
Robbe spluttered, 'I can’t even do the merengue!'   
'Exactly!' Sander cried. 

'You’ll be fine- Sander is a strong partner. Sander, come on, you can lead anybody, even me!' Britt insisted. Robbe opened his mouth to protest but shut it again at the look of despair on Britt's face. 

'I don't know, Britt. I don't have the time to teach this kid everything.'   
This kid? Robbe raised his eyebrow, but they weren't looking at him anymore. 

'It is one dance, Sander! One dance! Baby is a quick learner, I have seen it myself! And you don't have to do it all by yourself! Noor and I can also teach him.'

'He can't do it' Sander stated. 

'Maybe I can. If you are that great of a teacher everybody claims you are.'

This conversation rubbed him the wrong way. Sander didn't know what he could or couldn't do. He felt the urge to prove himself. To prove to Sander that he wasn't some sort of random kid. Robbe was mature and he could do whatever he wanted when he set his mind to it. Even performing a dance live he had never done before. 

Sander took a step towards him closing the space between them. 

'Is that a challenge, baby?' 

'Maybe it is' Robbe replied. He couldn't think straight when Sander was standing in front of him with an exposed chest. They were almost the same height but Robbe still had to look up to meet the green eyes. 

'Well, in that case, challenge accepted.' Suddenly Sander grabbed his hand. 

'Come on, Baby, let’s see how good of a student you are.' And he dragged Robbe out into the crowd, letting the slow swing of the song playing through the speakers guide them to a tight spot on the floor that was clear of other feet. They were pressed between other couples and a wall, but Sander slowly guided Robbe around him until they had enough space, drawing him in tightly. Robbe focused, trying to remember what he’d been told the other night. 'Bend your knees, copy Sander and get low. '

He let his weight drop into his centre, bending his knees and rolling his hips. Sander gave him a nod, but Robbe wanted to see him how he’d been the other night, with his green eyes glowing and almost obscured by his dark pupils. He needed to feel that rush again.

Robbe lifted his hands to Sander's chest, pushing the shoulders of the jacket away until Sander's torso was completely exposed, and his arms were being trapped below his ribs by the jacket stretching around his broad shoulders. His skin was hot and smooth. 

If Sander was surprised by Robbe's boldness, he didn't show it.   
The man tugged Robe's hips closer by his belt loops. 'Try to weigh into the balls of your feet' Sander charged. 

Robbe settled his weight into the balls of his feet, allowing himself to lean on Sander, and hooked his fingers behind the taller boy's neck. Sander grabbed his waist firmly again. Robbe's skin tingled where Sander touched him and his heart started beating erratically in his chest so hard that it might fly out. There were butterflies - no, lions - in his chest, but it felt good.  
Robbe just let his hips roll while listening to the music. 

'Someone’s getting real confident already,' Sander murmured into the long hair behind Robbe's ear, and Robbe couldn't help but shiver. “I will see you tomorrow at nine a.m. at the docks.' Sander continued.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And let me know if you have any tips or something :)
> 
> Thanks for cleoccc for proofreading!
> 
> Also, I have never seen season 4 so idk if everything is correct.


End file.
